My new spray carnation originated as a seedling of a hybrid resulting from my crossing of two unnamed and unpatented carnation varieties selected from my collection of carnation plants maintained at my nursery at Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, for breeding purposes, the object of this crossing being to improve the range of varieties for commercial production by having more rapid growth, better flower colors and improved production rate. This particular seedling was selected by me for propagation because of its dainty orange colored flowers and an apparently vigorous growth habit and propagation of this selected plant was done by me at Aalsmeer by means of cuttings with very satisfactory results. This led me to direct further propagation of this selected seedling through several successive generations at Aalsmeer by means of cuttings, which demonstrated conclusively that this new plant would maintain its distinctive characteristics from generation to generation and that its homogenetic character could be assured for commercial production.